Two In A Million
by Demonic Guardian Angel of Hell
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo. When Juno/Makoto finds a strange book in her library, she in sucked into it! Now, she has to survive. But, when a secret in uncovered about her, some people will stop at nothing to get her!
1. Watashi no innochi ga kirai yo!

Two In A Million  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*Omae enters very creepy dimly lit room*  
  
Omae: Entering the dark, perilous room sends a shiver down your spine that cripples your ability to reason. All thought and comprehension cease as you wander further into the mysterious room…  
  
*Duo enters same room*  
  
Duo: That was....creepy..  
  
Omae: Thank-you.... ^-^  
  
Duo: Have you done the diclaimer yet?  
  
Omae: .....Iie...  
  
Duo: *jumps up and down in chibi form* Can I? Can I? Pwease!!  
  
Omae: *sweatdrops* ...Iie.. Its Hee-chan's turn..  
  
Duo: *sniffs*  
  
Omae: You can go next..  
  
Duo: Really?!!!? *turns back to chibi and runs around cheering*  
  
Omae: *sweatdrops* Baka.. *sweatdrops again* *and again* *and again*  
  
*Heero walks into room* *Heero sees Duo* *Heero starts walking out*  
  
Omae: *sees Heero* Hee-chan matte!  
  
Heero: *stops* Nani?  
  
Omae: Will you do the diclaimer?  
  
Heero: Hai.. Omae-chan doesn't own Fushigi Yugi nor does she own Sailor Moon.  
  
Omae: *Hugs Heero* Arigatou Hee-chan..  
  
Heero: *gives a small smile* Don't mention it..  
  
*Omae and Heero walk out of creepy room leaving Duo running around in the room*  
  
Key: "talking" 'thinking' reading somone's thoughts ~talking telipathically~ (me annoying you) ~*~*~*~*~ changes scenes or people  
  
Hieghts/Ages: Makoto/Juno: 5'8"/19 Hotohori: 5'11"/20 Tasuki: 5'10"/19 Tamahome: 5'8"/19 Miaka: 5'4"/16 Nuriko: 5'6"/19 Chichiko:4'11"/12 Chichiri: 5'8"/19 Mitsukake: 6'6"/28  
  
(I'm not sure if Chichiko is a little boy or girl, but in my stories, Chichiko is a.........little boy, if I'm wrong, please tell me in a review! *cough*hinthint*cough*)  
  
Summery: When Kino Makoto or Juno, the Jupiter no Hime, is walking in her palace's libary -in the middle of the night-, she find a certain book and is sucked into it. She lands in a certain kawaii emperor's bedroom! After a rocky start she soon becomes friends with the Suzaku Seishi. But, when a sercret is uncovered about her that not even she knows about, what will she do when everyone is after her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We see a 19-year-old woman walking around in a large libary. Her long chocolate colored hair flowing down slightly past her knees in soft curls. Her emerald eyes shine with an almost unnatural glow. Her short deep hunter green night dress flows to just above her mid-thighs. Its slightly tight at her breasts and looser at her thin waist and flairs out at her hips. She walks on bare feet as if she is floating. She stops suddenly as she hears a thud. Thinking she is being followed she narrows her eyes and turns around one the tall bookselfs only to see....nothing. Nothing but a large book. She walks over and picks it up.  
  
"Funny," She says, her voice soft like a bell. "I've never seen this book in here before."  
  
She opens it and sees it is writen in.... Anicent Chinese. 'Good thing I learned that in school.' She thinks. Thanking Zues that she did.  
  
'Huh? 'The Universe of the Four Gods? Strange name for a book.' Almost as soon as she started reading it she is engolfed in a bright red light. She yelled, then her world turned black. Guards ran in the large library, but they were to late. Their princess was gone.  
  
"Go! Inform Neo-Queen Selenity and the Outer princesses of this at once! We must find Juno-hime at once before she gets hurt!" The , obviously, Captain of the Guards yelled to the others in the room. They all ran in seperate directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Jupiter no Hime awoke in a.... soft 'bed'! But, the question was: who's bed was it? She looked around her hand hit something and she looked down. It was that book! 'Stupid book! Look what you got me into!' She felt like a fool yelling at a book, even though she wasn't voicing anything. She looked around the room she was in after grabbing the strange book in her arms. It looked some either very rich person or a highly respected person's room. It almost seemed like Chinese or Japanese decorating.  
  
She stiffened as she felt someone else's presence in the bed with her. She looked over and saw.... 'Huh? Is that a man or a woman?' She couldn't quite tell yet. Her eyes widened as the person awoke. They looked over to her and greenish-golden eyes hiden behind teal colored bangs widened. 'A guy. Deffinetly (sp?) a guy. A kawaii one at that. No, stop that. You are in a strange place, you don't need to think those thoughts right now.' She scolded. The two just stared at each other for a while. Him blinking. Cofusion writen all over his handsome face. Her hand grazed something. She almost smiled when she discovered it to be a sword handle. She snatched it from under the pillow and snatched it from it's scabbered (I'm not sure if thats what there are called but its supposed to be the holder for a sword). It flew across the room hitting a mirror on the other side of the room sucessfully breaking the large mirror. The pieces fell to the floor breaking into even smaller pieces. She pointed the tip of the sword to the man's adams apple.  
  
"Who are you and where the hell am I, tell me or omae o korosu!" She asked/demanded/threatened. Her soft voice turning hard and cold.  
  
Just as he opened his mouth, the door burst open and in came 7 people, along with about 10 guards. One of the two girls out of the group of 17 gasped when she saw the blade at Hotohori's neck.  
  
"Hotohori!" Miaka gasped, she turned to Juno. "Who are you?!" She was ignored.  
  
The other girl of them looked very pissed. She didn't give any warning before she lunged at the girl. With agility and grace on Juno's side she easily dodged the attack by doing a quick back flip off the bed. Keeping both the sword and book in her arms. Miaka gasped when she noticed the book.  
  
"What are you doing with the book of 'The Universe of the Four Gods'?!" She demanded once again.  
  
The strange girl faced the Suzaku no Miko after dodging a punch from Nuriko with the same grace as before. She put the book in her other hand and grabbed Nuriko pulling her over her head with her free hand and throwing her at the 10 guards that were trying to sneak up on her from behind.  
  
"This 'book' was in MY library at my home. I found it, opened it, and the damn thing brought me here with some strange red light," She replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get home. To my Queen."  
  
"Why did you try to kill the emperor?!" Yelled an arising guard. Juno sighed, irritated.  
  
"I didn't try to kill your-....emperor?" She looked at Hotohori, blinked, and then shook her head, "Anyway, this 'book' brought me here. I didn't know who he was, where I was, or what I'm doing here. I didn't know if he'd try something or had already done something. I felt the sword under a pillow grabbed it and asked who he was and where the hell I am." She growled out. A soft, serene voice was heard next.  
  
"I am Hotohori and you are in the Konan palace in the Konan Empire."  
  
She turned to the man she had threatened earlier. She now got a good look at him for he was standing. He was tall, taller than her, muscular- looking, and very kawaii. Another man spoke next. He was standing very close to the brown hair girl. He had stormy blue eyes and dark blue hair tied back with orange string.  
  
"Now, are you going to tell us who you are? Or are you going to be Miss Secrets?" He asked.  
  
She glared at him, while walking over to him. He blinked in surprise to see that she was pretty much as tall as him.  
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you but, oh well, " She sighed. "Watashi wa Kino Makoto or Juno. Whichever you perfer. I also go by Jupiter no Hime. Protector and best friend of Neo-Queen Selenity. Goddess of Lightning, Thunder, and Nature. Guardian of the Planet Jupiter. Daughter of Jove and Juno or you can call them Zues and Hera, if you like. Heir to the Jovian Empire. The center senshi, Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor Jupiter or Eternal Sailor Jupiter. And Hime to the Outer Senshi." She looked at them, " Is that enough or do you need my life history?"  
  
All of them had their mouth's hanging open. She sweatdroped. The first come out of shock was one of the other guys. This one had flameing orange hair. Orange bangs hung in front of beautiful amber eyes. Some of his hair seemed to defy the very law of gravity, while the rest was a little longer and hung at the base of his neck.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Your a princess, a protector and friend of a queen, a goddess, a guardian of a planet, daughter of two Gods, heir to an empire, and a warrior?" Tasuki asked, She nodded. "Now, I've heard everything. Your just a woman. You can't do anything but call for help." He laughed.  
  
Juno's lip twitched. She began to growl. The outline of her body now glowed green. Her hand started to cackale with lightning, slowly forming a ball. It grew to the size of a CD disc, before she hurled it at Tasuki, by not paying attention the ball sucessfully hit him. He screamed in pain as the jolts of electicity went through his body. The others went to his side. When it was done electracuting him, the guards imediately surrounded her, pointing spears, swords, and other weapons. Juno snorted, and raised a brunette eyebrow.  
  
"Go ahead. You think I'm afraid of your puny weapons? Well, let me let you in on a little secret," She leaned closer to them, " You can't kill what can't die." She smirked.  
  
"What are you saying?" asked one.  
  
"I'm saying: I'm Immortal, you baka."  
  
"B-Bu-But, thats impossible!" said another.  
  
"She just shot lightning from her HAND, and your saying its impossible that shes Immortal?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Uggghhhhh....What the fuck happened?" Said a very in pain Tasuki from his position on the floor. His whole body felt like it was on fire.  
  
"You insulted me and you paid for it." He looked up and growled. He remembered what had happened. Tasuki tried to get up, but soon fell back to the floor.  
  
"I don't think you want to get up right now. You just had 600 volts of electricity go through your body." Juno said in a ha-ha tone.  
  
"And who's fault is that?" He asked.  
  
"Yours." She retorted simply.  
  
He growled again and tried to get up....again. He yelped in pain as he hit the floor....again. Juno sighed. She walked over to him and held out a hand.  
  
"You either have alot of determination or....your to damn stubborn to listen, and you just so damn kawaii, so I'll take away the pain if you want." She spoke sencerely.  
  
He looked at her then her hand, then her. 'Oh, what the Hell. Okay girl, let's see if you live up to your word.' He thought as he grabbed her hand in a tight grip. She smirked. All of the sudden her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to scream as she made a transfer (okay, gomen for annoying you but I think you may want to know this: Juno/Makoto gives some of her own life energy to heal people and switches it with their pain, k? Arigatou for putting up with me!^-^), but her pride wouldn't let her scream. After a moment, she pulled Tasuki to his feet. Everyone looked at him expectently. He gaped at Juno.  
  
"H-How-How did you do that?!" Voice full of awe.  
  
"Everyone...has...their...own.....little...secrets..." She panted.  
  
She moved back a few steps as she started to sway dangerously. The last thing she saw were those same greenish-golden eyes as before, before she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NANI THE FUKKA ARE OMAE TRYING TO TELL ME!!!!!!!" An extremely pissed Uranus no Hime screamed at the cowering guards.  
  
Who did they think were. Marching in here and telling her that HER Ju- chan was gone. A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder. Haruka visible relaxed as she realised that it was her love. She turned to face Michiru. The newly arived Neptune no Hime gave a gentle smile.  
  
"What's wrong, koi?" Michiru asked serenely.  
  
"They have just informed me that our Ju-chan has dissappeared!" Haruka's reply to her love caused a new burst of anger, and was one of panic and horror from her love.  
  
Michiru was about to say something, but was cut off by a VERY angry voice coming from behind the guards.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
All heads turned to the entrance of the Throne room. Fear laced through some people's eyes. They watched as the figure walked in the light. Her black hair hung just below her chin, framing china doll colored skin. Angry black eyes narrowed. The thing that scared people the most were her eyes. It was either the iris' (*adopts collage professor acsent* the iris is the part of the eyes that are colored. ^-^ )were missing or the pupils swallowed them up. Only two people in existence could make their eyes do that: the Saturn no Hime, Hotaru and, the Jupiter no Hime, Juno. Their eyes would only get like that if they were in pain -all forms-, sorrow, anger, or even on will if wanted to. The reason that only their eyes could do that was because they had a very special bond with each other. To Juno, Hotaru was like the daughter she never had. The black clad 12-year-old hime (I'm making her that young for a reason. ^-^) fell to the floor gasping, and panting. Haruka and Michiru were imediately at her side.  
  
"Ju-mama!" She panted before her world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohayo/Konichiwa/Konbanwa! Whatever time it is that your reading this. How did you like it? I know, I know, I know. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz....... But, hey. Give me some credit! I stayed up all night to right this! I hope it isn't to rushed. I needed Mako to be in the Fushigi Yugi world in the first chapter. Ok, on to something more important. I've got two choices for Mako- chan's guy: Hotohori or Tasuki. You decide. ^-^. I want 10 reviews before I put the next chapter out. ^-^. Well, JA NE, MINNA!!!!! 


	2. Connection With Friends

Two In A Million  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
First, before I do anything else, I would like to say: Gomen readers. I'm sooo sorry I made so many mistakes. *Hangs head in shame* I'm a screw up, but I'll try to fix them. And this is to Taiitskun's assistant.. Hai I have seen Fushigi Yugi. Even though I haven't seen all of it or even most of it, I'm trying the best I can, okay? So, give me a break! I did not know that Nuriko is older than Hotohori, I'm sorry I mispelled Chiriko's name, but I DO know that Nuriko is a guy, that will come up later in the story. And if YOU were paying attention, you would have realised that it was Mako/Juno that was looking at the seishi when they came in. I don't know about you but, it took reading a story on FF.net for me to notice. So, lay off!  
  
It has also come to my attention that I have also made other mistakes with the ages. So, let try again.  
  
Hieghts/Ages: (These are the people that will be in this story the most)  
  
Makoto/Juno: 5'8"/18  
  
Hotohori: 5'11"/20  
  
Tasuki: 5'10"/18  
  
Tamahome: 5'8"/19  
  
Miaka: 5'4"/16  
  
Nuriko: 5'6"/21  
  
Chiriko:4'11"/14  
  
Chichiri: 5'8"/20  
  
Mitsukake: 6'6"/23  
  
Hotaru/Sailor Saturn: 4'10"/13  
  
Haruka/Sailor Uranus: 5'10"/20  
  
Michiru/Sailor Neptune: 5'7"/20  
  
Setsuna/Sailor Pluto: 5'11"/23  
  
Neo-Queen Selenity: 5'3" (she is going to stay short)/18  
  
For the senshi, they are, in all actuality, about 2,500 years old -except Pluto, she's about 4,000-. But, they appear about those ages. Oh! Before I forget!  
  
Dedications:  
  
Kourui: I LOVE YOUR STORIES!! ^-^! You are one of my favs! Oh, I ask permission to put you on my favorite authers list. Onegai!  
  
LightningBug: Thank-you very much for you nice review! Oh, do you have an account on FF.net? If so, pppllleeeaaassseee tell me your pen name! Arigatou!  
  
Lady Juno: Thanks for the compliment! And see! Ya didn't have to wait that long!  
  
dream-weaver25801: Short and straight to the point. Anyway, thanks alot for the review!  
  
SB: Thankies for the encourgement! It's really appreciated!  
  
jovian_angel: I love your stories! Their great! And thank-you very much for your review!  
  
JupLuna: Let me just say.....I LOVE YOUR FANFICS!!!! THEY KICK MAJOR @$$!!!! But, *sniffles* I'm waiting for you to get the next chapter out of Fools Rush In Where Angel Fear To Tred. And Arigatou for reviewing for my pathetic story. Can I put you in my Fav Authers? Onegai?! Onegai!? Onegai!? Oh, and I'm really sorry about not giving Mako-chan a chance with Chichiri. I don't really know enough about him. But, I'll see if I can make him play the role of best friend or make some strange twist in the story where their related some how. If you want the family idea, just tell me how ya want them related. It's all up to you!  
  
Sailor Emerald: Gomen if I made Makoto seem all powerful. But, the part with Tasuki, as Mako-chan put it, He insulted her and he paid for it. She was trying to get the point across that she wasn't going to take shit from anyone. To....try to earn respect, so, they won't try to step all over her -I know that they wouldn't do that, but she doesn't-. But, as for the part with Nuriko and the gaurds, she did kinda seem that way. But, you also have to take into account that she's had 2,500 years -plus the memories of the forms back then from the Silver Millenium, plus the ones when she was a kid and teenager on Earth, and all the years since then to learn and perfect new forms and skills, and even a few things she made up- to build physical strength, and perfect her form, skill, etc. Where as Nuriko and the others have only had since whenever they started training and what not. I'll try to make her seem less all powerful in later chapters.  
  
Too anyone else that read the story: This chapter is to you!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Omae: Duo! *looks around* Where is that baka? If he wants to do the diclaimer he'd better get over here on the count of ten......1.....5.......10.....Oh, well..Hee-chan!  
  
Heero:*walks into room* Nani?  
  
Omae: Will you do the diclaimer since Duo isn't here?  
  
Heero: Omae-chan doesn't own anything, so if you try to sue her, Omae O Korosu!  
  
Omae: Awwww, Hee-chan your so sweet! *Gives Heero kiss on the cheek*  
  
Heero: *Smirks and walks away*  
  
Key: "talking" 'thinking' reading someone's thoughts ~talking telipathically~ (me annoying you) ~*~*~*~*~ changes scenes or people  
  
Okies, I think thats everything! Now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Juno awoke, she felt a little better....then the memories came.  
  
"Awwwww, man!" She groaned.  
  
She had been hoping it was all a bad dream. But, when she looked around, her hopes were shattered. She gave one last groan, before tossing the thin sheet that had been draped over her, and stood, getting off the uncomfortable rock-hard bed. She looked at her short, thin nightie and shivered.  
  
"I hope no ecchi otokos come in here and see me like this...." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Suddenly , the door opened, and in stepped the most intemidating man Juno had ever seen. He had to stand at at least 6'5" or maybe even more. He had black hair that stood up, she guessed it was supported by the criss- crossed yellow and purple ribbons-type-things, that seemed to tie at the back of his head. He had dark eyes and strong facial features -he was actually quite handsome. He had broad shoulders and from what she could tell, he was well muscled. His chest was covered by a white shirt, that, in turn, was covered by a yellow shirt -tied with a yellow-green....belt??? (^_^')- with blue trim. The rolled-up -blue, like the trim- sleeves went to his elbows, complete with blue wrist bands. Loose, blue pants adorned his long legs. With black shoes.  
  
After she was finished looking at him, she dropped into a defensive position, her guard flying up at warp speed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Mitsukake." Mitsukake said.  
  
Juno straightened herself, but kept her guard up. Crossing her arms over her chest, lifting her head proudly, she looked him in the eye.  
  
"I didn't think you would be up so soon. After you fanted we brought you to the Healing Wing-" He was interupted by a gasp from the brunette in front of him.  
  
"Where is it?!" Juno demanded.  
  
"Where is what?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"The necklace! Where is the necklace that was around my neck!?"  
  
"What necklace? There wasn't one around your neck, was there?" Mitsukake asked, confused.  
  
Juno paled slightly, 'That guy........Hotohori. He might have it.'  
  
"Where are the other people that were with you when I came here?" She asked, her voice going back to its normal tone.  
  
"Come with me." Mitsukake said, turning and walking out the open door.  
  
Juno quickly followed him down the hall. The walls were lavishly decorated with bright colors, making the place seem happy. She didn't like it. She remembered when her advisors would request to see her in the throne room for the daily meeting they would have. The walls of her Io castle were 3 to 4 foot solid coloncite (pronouced: ko-lawn-site, looks the same as the blocks in castles from the 16th century) -a sturdy rock-like substence. Giving it a mid-evil look that she loved. The room was dimly lit, no fancy chandaler like the Inner's castles, but more intimadating like the other Outer's castles. She would put away her happy face and replace it with her stotic face and monotone voice. Su-chan, Sei-chan, Gen-chan, and Ba-chan -gifts from her fellow Outers- would be perched or seated around her looking very intemadating. Well, not Gen-chan. He was more of a friend who would help her tell when someone was lying to her. Her thoughts were interupted when the man slightly in front of her spoke.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking....How did you heal Tasuki?" He asked in his calm voice, but at her confused look he said, "The one with the orange hair and fangs."  
  
"Oh, him. Well, it's not exactly healing. It's more like trading....You see, I trade some of my life energy for their pain. It's one of my gifts." She explained shortly.  
  
Mitsukake started to slow down when they came to another hallway. Juno noticed the large double-doors at the end of the long hall. When they were closer, she started to hear voices from inside.  
  
"So, why do you think she's here?" said the serene voice she remembered.  
  
"I don't give a shit, I just want her gone." snapped the voice she remembered to be the fiery, kawaii red head from before.  
  
"Oh, and how do you think we should go by doing that, O' Useless One?" asked a new voice she hadn't heard before. It sounded like a female, but had an edge to it, that might prove other wise. (^-^ I think we all know who that is.)  
  
"Grr, Shut-up, Miss Man!" snapped the flaming haired cutie.  
  
"Would you guys stop fighting!? We need to know why she's here, and why this necklace keeps on glowing."  
  
At the word necklace, Juno zoomed past Mitsukake at warp speed and burst through the doors. The Seishi stopped and looked at her, surprised. Juno ignored their looks and ran over to table they were sitting at, well, five of them were sitting, the other three were standing, the girl with brown hair and green eyes, the women who jumped her (If only she knew....), and red headed guy.  
  
She saw her necklace and snatched it from the table. It was a large circle with engravings in it: A large 4 which was the royal symbol of Jupiter, with four animals on each fourth of the circle: a Pheonix, a Dragon, a White Tiger, and a Turtle. The symbol and animals were made of Earthian minerals she had grown to love. The 4 was made of emerald, the Pheonix was made of ruby, the Turtle was made of onyx, and the White Tiger was made of quartz with onyx for the strips.  
  
"Su, Sei, Gen, Ba......." She whispered -almost chanting-, holding it to her chest.  
  
~'Koto-chan! Where the hell are you?! The Inners are in hysterics, the Outers are wanting to kill somebody, and me and the others have been worried sick about you!~ A deep voice rang through her mind.  
  
~Oh, Su-kun! I picked up this book, and then I was engulfed in this red light and when I woke up, I was in this guy's room, and, and, and!~  
  
~Calm down, 'Koto-chan.....I need to know....What was the book's title?~  
  
~....Ano......."The Universe of the Four Gods"......Why?~ She asked, confused at why he would want to know that.  
  
Silence....  
  
~Su-kun? You didn't leave.......did you?~  
  
Silence....  
  
Juno's eyes snapped open. She pulled the madallian away from her chest and stared at it......it didn't glow anymore.  
  
"Su, Sei, Gen, Ba......."  
  
Nothing. She tried again.  
  
"Su, Sei, Gen, Ba......."  
  
Again,.....nothing. She sank to the floor, bowed her head, and closed her eyes. 'He left....'. She felt like crying, one of her best friends was gone. But, her pride wouldn't let her cry infront of these people. Crying showed weakness. And she was not weak!  
  
"What's wrong, 'Koto-chan?" A voice said in amusement.  
  
She froze. That wasn't from inside her head. She looked up to the Seishi, but they were looking behind her with eyes the size of dinner plates. Slowly, she twisted the upper half of her body to follow their eyes. What she saw couldn't have made her happier....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was ALOT shorter than the other chapter. But, I didn't want to show the person(s) that were there yet. I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry at the major delay of the chapter, but I didn't expect to get grounded from the computer. Anywhodoodles, the next one will be much longer, I promise! Now, this time I want 15 reviews before the next chapter is out! Ja Ne Minna-san!! ^___^!! 


End file.
